


F in chat but readable

by That_Weeb_Kid_Kat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Weeb_Kid_Kat/pseuds/That_Weeb_Kid_Kat
Summary: Just making it so people can read F in chat(might even abandon the original and just go with this one instead)





	F in chat but readable

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the names and users 
> 
> look@Chu =Niki  
> Bad = Badboyhalo  
> (my son) Fundy =Fundy  
> (I got no Kakorrhaphiophobia) Dudududu = dream  
> (small pog) (big man) The Child = Tommy  
> (big pog) (Walber Scoot) what's popping = Wilbur Soot  
> (Poggidy pog) (TechnoLAME) Blood God = Techno  
> 404 more like 420 = George  
> Ass-onist =Sapnap  
> Dr whomst = Karl  
> Dimond SIMP = Skeppy  
> (truly disgusting that some people would do that horrible thing) Goat Boi=Schlatt  
> *Mexican music intensifies* =Quackity  
> Dadza =Phil  
> Sam Nook =Awesamdude  
> Jaqu manifalloffbridge =Jack Manifold  
> I lika da bee = Tubbo  
> Beast =MrBeast  
> hufflePuffy = Puffy  
> HBawmba = HBomb

Dr whomst?: where'd Sap go?  
I got no Kakorrhaphiophobia: idk  
404 more like 420: i think he died  
Ass-onist: sry i wnt 2 gt food  
Small pog: WHRES TUBHO??!  
Big pog: hes outside  
Poggidy pog: I hate it here.  
Dadza: y?  
Poggidy pog: you're all illiterate.  
I lika da bee: :(  
Poggidy pog: you're exempt. 

Small pog changed their name to Big Man  
Big Man changed (Big pog)'s name to Walber Scoot  
Big Man changed (Poggidy pog)'s name to TechnoLAME  
Sam Nook changed (Big Man)'s name to The Child

Sam Nook: sorry tommy but this was more fitting  
The Child: I HATRY IT HETE 

The Child changed (I got no Kakorrhaphiophobia)'s name to Dudududu

The Child: Dudududu

TechnoLAME has kicked The Child out of The Pog Destroyers

TechnoLAME has changed their name to Blood God  
Walber Scoot has changed their name to Proud Dad

Dadza: WHAT??

Proud Dad has added My Son to The Pog Destroyers

My Son: da fuq is dis madnes??  
HBawmba: *gasp* Master  
My Son: NOOOO

My Son has left The Pog Destroyers  
Proud Dad has added My Son to The Pog Destroyers

Proud Dad: youre staying right there mister  
My Son: i hate u  
Dadza: Wilbur wjat did yyou do  
Proud Dad: oh, thats fundy my trans furry son

My Son has changed their name to Fundy  
Fundy has changed (Proud Dad)'s name to what's popping?

Fundy has muted The Pog Destroyers

Dudududu: I'm gunna play gta  
*Mexican music intensifies*: (link to the video) Where are the askers  
Ass-onist: when da fuck did u evn mak that  
*Mexican music intensifies*: 2 whole years ago, Karlos let me use his time powers to know when id need it  
Ass-onist: what but he wnt let me us them thats nt fair  
Dr whomst: I have no idea what your talking about, I have no such ability  
Truly disgusting that some people would do this horrible thing: yes, you do.  
what's popping: why is that your name  
Truly disgusting that some people would do this horrible thing: BECAUSE, people keep saying it to me  
Truly disgusting that some people would do this horrible thing: it's like a joke I was meant to get but just didn't, either that or their all fucking with me  
what's popping:.........

what's popping has changed (Truly disgusting that some people would do this horrible thing)'s name to Goat Boi

Dimond SIMP: nac ew og kcab ot s'lrak emit ?levart  
Blood God: Heh? What did that even mean?  
Bad: he said 'can we go back to Karl's time travel?'  
what's popping: yeah im confused on that as well  
*Mexican music intensifies*: Karlos is a time traveler  
Ass-onist: hs nam is literlly a Dr who refrnc  
Dudududu: once we were at a party and i left to get food, karl walked out da door after me & when i got to the food place he was there I talked 2 the wrkrs & they said hed been there 4 50 minuts 

I lika da bee has added The Child to The Pog Destroyers 

The Child: YOU ASSHEOLES WHY DIDNT YYO ADD M E BAKC EARLIER  
Jack: Tubbo, why?  
I lika da bee: he wad sas :( 

Fundy has changed (Jack)'s name to Jaqu manifalloffbridge 

Jaqu manifalloffbridge: really, Fundy?  
Dudududu: F  
404 more like 420: f  
Beast: f  
Blood God: 'f'  
what's popping: f  
HufflePuffy: f  
The Child: F  
I lika da bee: f  
*Mexican music intensifies*: L  
Ass-onist: f  
Dr whomst: f  
HBawmba: f  
Bad: f  
Dimond SIMP: F  
Goat Boi: f  
Dadza: f  
Jaqu manifalloffbridge: Niki, your the only one I can trust  
Look@chu: f  
Jaqu manifalloffbridge: ah, yes, Betrayal. 

Ass-onist: hy karl wanna go 2 chrch with me  
Bad: you gi to church?  
Dudududu: @Ass-onist: why are u gay  
Ass-onist: @Dudududu sht up ur mom bys u mga bloks insteada legos  
404 more like 420: dream, your also gat  
404 more like 420: *gay  
*Mexican Music Intensifies*: are we gunna ignore the karlnap thing  
Dr whomst: karlnap?  
Ass-onist: dnt worry abot it karl 

I lika da bee: wat up im Tubbo im 17 nad I mevre fukn lernd how to raed  
The Child: ITS WEDNESDAY MY DUEDS  
what's popping: ^ a child  
The Child: NO  
Look@chu: good evening.  
Jaqu manifalloffbridge: Nikki Minjaj

The Child has added RhuanBow to The Pog Destroyers

RhuanBow has changed their name to Like an Enderman

Blood God: that minecraft parady sucks.  
The Child: SO DOES YOUR COV3R OF BIES  
what's popping: if im not mistaken you listen to technos cover every night before you do that whole wap thing  
The Child: NO 8 DON'T WHAT ARE ROU TALKIN ABUOT  
Dadza: we have thin walls, tommy, we hear everything  
The Child: EVETYTGFING ?!O?  
what's popping: yes everything

Like an Enderman has left The Pog Destroyers  
I lika da bee has added Like an Enderman to The Pog Destroyers

I lika da bee: you stau :)  
Like an Enderman: anything for you Beyoncé.

Queen Eret has added Queen Eret to The Pog Destroyers

Queen Eret: hey  
Blood God: how did you add yourself?  
Queen Eret: that's not important right now  
Queen Eret: are George and Dream actually on a date  
Ass-onist: yep they wnt 2 a restaurant  
Ass-onist: why  
Queen Eret: their sitting a few tables behind me  
Blood God: how'd you know it was them?  
Queen Eret: I heard Dream's tea kettle laugh  
what's popping: why are u @ a restaurant  
Queen Eret: that is none of your concern

The Child: ERET EATS AT A RESTAURANT EVRYDAY BECAUSEY THEY ARE ROYALTY 

Blood God has kicked The Child from The Pog Destroyers

I lika da bee: y do u feel the need to do tjat :(

Blood God has added The Child to The Pog Destroyers

The Child: TECHNO YOU BITCH WHATS WRONG WITH YOU

Blood God has muted The Pog Destroyers


End file.
